ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Map of Infinity
The Map''' of Infinity', is an alien artifact that Aggregor tried to steal/aquire in Map of Infinity. Azmuth calls this the most important object in the universe. It's a complete map of space-time, extending through seventeen dimensions. The owner of the map could travel anywhere in the universe even to the Forge of Creation, where the universe began. Knowing how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands, Paradox divided it into four pieces and stored them in safe places throughout the universe. In the episode ''Map of Infinity, Azmuth reveals that the Map of Infinity is the most important object in the Universe and that it extends to seventeen dimensions and whoever has the maps can use them to go anywhere in the universe even to the Forge of Creation where the universe began, and Azmuth reveals that Paradox divided the map into four parts and sent them to safe places in the universe, when Aggregor absorbs the powers of the five aliens from Andromeda. Azmuth tells Ben, Gwen and Kevin to get the first part of the map before Aggregor. The team then goes to search the first part of the map, that was in a temple of the planet Mykdl'dy, which is half ice and half fire. Ir is guarded by Necrofriggians, who engage the team in battle. Gwen then makes some of the Necroffrigians fall asleep, while Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo knocks them out with sonic disks. The inside of the temple is full of pitfalls and traps such as giant hammers, rivers of acid, a creature with two heads that can shoot fire and ice, and a room full of poison darts. After the team defeats all the traps, they find a gate where the first part of the map is hidden. Ben and Kevin raise the gate while Gwen enters in the room, but the group then discovers that Gwen was hit by a poison dart, and she collapses under the gate. Aggregor then arrives and takes the first part of the map, leaving Gwen beneath the gate. Aggregor's leaving makes Ben furious, and he uses Four Arms' full force to open the gate so Kevin can rescue Gwen. Ben then breaks out of the temple as Cannonbolt, but the Ultimatrix's battery runs out on the ship's ramp, so Kevin arrives and carries Ben and Gwen into the ship. Ben then states that they will prevent Aggregor from getting the other three parts of the map. In Deep, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Aggregor go after the second part of Map of Infinity, in an all-water planet. When Aggregor stole the Anti-Gravity Projector that holds the water planet Pisciss together a disguise that hides a piece of the map. Ben turned into Goop again to use his own in its place. Although Goop was atomized and spread throughout the planet's water, he was able to use his anti-gravity projector to pull the planet back together; he changed back into his human form right after returning Pisciss to stable condition. In Where the Magic Happens, the third piece of the Map of Infinity is disguised as a powerful magical artifact in the dimension Charmcaster was born in. In the end, Aggregor escapes with the piece. In Perplexhahedron Ben, Gwen and Kevin race Aggregor through an artificial planetoid that was designed to attack that may enter. This piece is disguised as The Sentinel's crown. In The Forge of Creation Professor Paradox informs Ben that he alone holds the key to stopping Aggregor from tapping into the unlimited powers of Alien X. It is likely that Ben and Gwen now hold the Map of Infinity after Aggregors defeat by the hands of Kevin and being returned to sanity. The map is now likely be locked away for safe keeping likely at a secure location due to the importance of the object and due to how powerful the artifact is and for being way too dangerous for anyone to use. Trivia *Where each piece of the map is found and what it is diguised as may suggest that each piece has a special power. The Alpha Rune piece is magic/mana; the Mykdl'dy piece is balance; the Perplexehedron piece is knowledge; and the Pisciss piece is strength. *Paradox's method of disguising the pieces of the Map of Infinity as other objects mirrors the method used with the pieces of the Key to Time in the classic Doctor Who series; Also, Paradox himself divided the Map of Infinity because it is too powerful for one person and because of the danger it contains. *The pieces that Aggregor got one by one follows the direction lower right side (Mykdl'dy); lower left side (Pisciss); upper right side (Ledgerdomain); and upper left side (Perplexhahedron). *The Map of Infinity may be based off the Infinite from the Doctor Who series. There are four parts you need to find it just like the Infinite. This is strange since Paradox is a lot like Doctor Who and the Map of Infinity is like the Infinite. *The map was actually absorbed by Kevin when he absorbed the powers of Ultimate Agreggor, which explains why he got out of the forge of creation rather quickly. Dwayne Mcduffie confirmed this here http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104&start=2380 *When the pieces were taken from its hiding places the planet Pisciss, the interdimensional realm of Ledgerdomain, and the Perplexahedron, it caused them to fall apart and destroy themselves (though Pisciss was repaired within a few minutes). However, Mykdl'dy was the only one not affected at all. *The map of infinity could also be based off of the "infi-map" from Danny Phantom or the sign of the library of infinty from one of episodes of batman the brave the and the bold *Paradox had mention parallel worlds within crosstime so its possible the map of infinity can access these worlds. *It is unknown if the map of inifinity has a connection to the Forever Knights, as the infinity symbol is their mark. Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons Category:Cleanup Category:Magic Category:Mana Category:Items